


New Year New End

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Malam tahun baru
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	New Year New End

Pada malam tahun baru Ganda dan Ghani sedang menikmati aroma kapitalisme

Di Jakarta yang ramai 

Tiba tiba ada meteor jatuh

Lalu manusia mati semua

Tamat


End file.
